underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Denton (TV Series)
Freddy Denton was a minor character in CBS' Under the Dome. He was a deputy of Chester's Mill and the brother of Rusty Denton. Before the Dome Freddy lived in the town of Chester's Mill, he was a police officer with Duke Perkins as his leader. He worked alongside fellow officers Paul Randolph and Linda Esquivel who was also his soon to be sister in law as she was engaged to Freddy's brother, Eric "Rusty" Denton. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Freddy and Paul tell Duke about all the damages they have seen caused by the Dome. "The Fire" Freddy is first seen getting out of his car, and running up to Linda who is holding a dead Duke in her arms. Freddy leans down and the dome starts to effect his watch; Paul Randolph asks why his watch didn't explode like Duke's pacemaker, and Linda looks at Freddy's watch and says that it's a windup, and that it must only effect battery operated appliances. Linda says to Paul to do his job and block of the roads, and Freddy asks Linda what he should do, with Linda replying that they have to take care of Duke. The next morning, Freddy accompanies Linda as she tells the residents in the diner that they are under a dome. Paul leaves the diner in anger, and Freddy asks Linda if she think's he'll be alright, and Linda replies that he has to be, as they need every man they got. The two start walking down the road, and Linda asks Freddy is she'll ever see his brother again. Freddy tells Linda that Rusty won't let a dome get in his way of seeing her again, and he tells her that Rusty planned to take her to Hawaii for there honeymoon, before being interrupted by Lester Coggins. The two soon after enter a police squad car, and drive down the road, before Paul in his car cause Linda to stop her car. Freddy and Linda get out and tell him that he nearly killed them, before Paul starts to hand out rifles from the back of his trunk. They soon get a radio message that Duke's house has been set on fire, and when they arrive there Freddy is told to get buckets and hoses to put the fire out. As they are putting the fire out, Linda drags Lester out of the house, and as she drops him Freddy and Paul continue to drag him away from the house. After the house is destroyed using a tractor, also putting the fire out. Soon after Paul starts to make a scene that they are never going to get out of this dome, and he shoots it multiple times with his pistol, with one of the bullets bouncing of the dome and hitting Freddy in the chest. Linda tries to help Freddy, however it is to late and he dies. "Manhunt" Freddy is briefly seen, when Joe watches the recorded video of Freddy being shot. Death Freddy died due to an accidental gunshot wound in the chest from Paul Randolph, prior from Paul's own descent into madness. Appearances Trivia *After the death of Duke, Freddy was said to be the sheriff of Chester's Mill, however, despite this claim, Deputy Esquivel seemed to be the authority figure of the police department. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Police